Hail the Princess of The Seas
by Personification Of Insanity
Summary: The Fates thought that after three generations of history repeating itself, the gods would have had learned. Well, the others seem to have. Zeus on the other hand, was another story. Three is the number of the gods however, so the fates won't allow a fourth offence. This time, a pure child would be born that would surpass them. A child that will do all she can to protect the world.


**Title: **Queen of Olympus

**Summary: **The Fates thought that after three generations of history repeating itself, the gods would have had learned. Well, the others seem to have. Zeus on the other hand, was another story. Three is the number of the gods however, so the fates won't allow a fourth offence. This time, a pure child would be born that would surpass them. A child that will do all she can to protect the world.

**Tags: **Fem Percy, Zeus bashing, OOC,

**Pairings: **Poseidon/Sally

**Chapter Title:** Hail the Princess

**Author's Note: **the pairings and tags apply only for the current chapter. I know I have two unfinished stories but I just had to post this. This is the entire lightning thief.

* * *

"A daughter..." Poseidon gasped at the beautiful infant asleep in his arms. This girl, this beautiful, baby girl was his first and only daughter.

"She is Persephone Jackson," Sally said softly, smiling in amusement at Poseidon's obvious wonder and love towards their daughter.

"She is beautiful," Poseidon said softly, beaming at the child, before his expression turned into a sad smile. "if only I may be able to..."

"Lord Zeus has his rules, Poseidon." Sally's smile was soft, eyes filled with understanding, before they narrowed with suspicon mixed with mischief. "What exactly is the rule?"

"We cannot interfere, nor could we contact our children." He said bitterly. It was a stupid rule. One without any justification. He knew Zeus did it out of spite when he saw how powerful Poseidon's and Hades' first demigods were.

"Then contact me." Sally said with a smirk. "You aren't talking to her, nor are you contacting her. You are talking to me. It is my choice if I we're to relay those thoughts to my daughter."

His eyes widened with hope, looking at his daughter once more, before turning to look at Sally's Kaleidoscopic eyes. "Have I told you how much I love you?" He asked with a grin. "You have no idea how many of us would like to utilize that loophole!"

"You have told me numerous times, my beloved lord, and I am glad to help," she smiled. "Now, would no one notice your disappearance?"

Poseidon sighed, returning the still sleeping baby to her crib, before enveloping Sally with a hug and kissing her forehead tenderly. "Oh how I wish I had not allowed my brother to marry me off." he muttered, making the women smile sadly. "I shall visit soon, my love. I... will find a way to easily speak with you."

"Be safe, Poseidon."

* * *

"Mom! What did dad say?!" A six year old Percy asked with a giggle as soon as she got home from school. Never mind that she got teased again because of her dyslexia, or that she was shoved by one of the kids. She just wanted to know what her dad told her today. Her father always gave her a message or a present every Thursday afternoon and she was very happy. It meant that her father loved her, and that he didn't abandon them, unlike what the other kids said.

"He has a surprise for you, Percy." Sally said with a smile. "We'll be leaving to Montauk this night, so pack up your things."

"Really!" she was bouncing now, a result of excitement and ADHD.

"yes dear, now let's go." she said, ushering the little girl into her room. " Let's pack up your things, alright?"

They arrived in their usual cabin a few hours after sundown and decided to have a bonfire after settling in. Percy thought her mother was so beautiful, with the fire lighting up her hair and her eyes bright and shining as they sat near the cold sea.

The next day, Percy woke up alone in their room. She yawned, walking out the room when she noticed her mother in a deep conversation with a man. He was tanned, with raven hair and deep sea green eyes. He looked just like Percy, except the girl's complexion was as pale as her mother's. Cold he be?

"Good morning?" it came as a question, and both turned towards her. She could see his eyes, so very similar to her own, look at her with so many deep emotions. Is he...?

"Percy," Her mother began, "this is your father, Poseidon."

* * *

"Percy," Sally called, eyes facing the sea. They we're in Montauk again on Percy's tenth birthday. Tonight, Sally has finally decided to tell her daughter about her world.

"Yes mom?" Percy asked. She had grown beautifully. Kind hearted and loyal, but as temperamental, mischievous, unpredictable and uncontrollable as the seas.

"It's time."

Percy's eyes widened, filled with excitement and dread. She had asked her mom so many times why she was so different. Why she could see things others can not. Why horses and fish talked to her. Why she could control water, and make things shake around her that one time she got so mad. She had a near impossible theory, but it made sense. After all, why would her mother insist that she listen and try to remember the mythologies she reads her?

"Percy, remember all those myths I've told you about?" Her eyes widened. She couldn't be right, could she? That her father wasn't just a namesake. It's impossible right? "Percy, they're all real. Your father..."

"Is really Poseidon." she gasped. "I was right." Her mother gave her a proud teary smile, enveloping her in a hug.

"Oh, my smart, smart, beautiful girl." she said into her hair, twirling her around. "You figured it out! All you needed was confirmation! I'm so proud of you..."

"As am I." another voice spoke up, and the two turned to see Poseidon with a teen aged boy, looking at them curiously. "Well done, Percy." He spread his arms and Sally let Percy go so that she could run into Poseidon's waiting arms.

"Hello dad." she greeted, face buried in his chest.

"Hello princess, happy birthday." he held her tightly, kissing her forehead before letting her go. "Percy, I brought someone with me this time. Percy, this is your brother, Triton."

To Sally's surprise, Triton smiled and hugged Percy. "I have waited for so long to have a sister, you know. Welcome to the family, little princess." He then turned to Sally and his smile turned sad. "Thank you, Miss Jackson. You gave my father another home, gave him love and an escape."

Sally returned the smile with empathetic eyes. She has heard of Ampithrite's cruelty so many times as Poseidon would speak to her about all his problems and fears. "You may also call this your own home, Lord Triton. Feel free to visit Percy anytime you would want."

"Call me Triton, ma'am." he said, letting go of Percy. None of them noticed Poseidon's sad smile that was soon followed by fiery determination. Maybe it was time to make a move against his self righteous queen?

"Then call me Sally, Triton." she replied with a smile. "I'll be preparing lunch. Would you three be alright if I left you here?"

"Of course, Sally." Poseidon replied, amused at the woman's innate worry and care for those around her. "The three of us shall stay by the sea. And Sally, she is ten. Perhaps it's time to teach her?"

She met Poseidon's eyes with sad, soulful ones. "I would never wan't my princess to learn that, but what I wan't is nothing compared to what she needs." It was an affirmative. One made not because of agreement but because of necessity. "Wouldn't this be going against interfering though?"

"The gods aren't allowed to interfere with their children, and they may not directly help in a quest." It was Triton who replied. "I will be the one to train Percy, and if I am unavailable, I can send anyone from the palace."

"Learn what?" Percy asked, brow furrowed with curiosity.

"We shall teach you many things, princess." Triton said. "We will teach you how to control your abilities, and how to wield a sword and fight."

"Why?" Percy asked. "I mean... I know I should learn how to control my powers because I might hurt someone accidentally, but why the sword?"

"You are growing stronger, Percy." Poseidon was the one who answered her questions this time. "The wards I have taught your mother to create will not work soon. You must be able to protect both you and your mother from the monsters that go after demigods."

"Then I'd do my best," her sea green eyes blazed with determination as she realized how important it was.

* * *

"Hello brother," Percy greeted with a smile. She was already used to her father, brother and a few sea officials popping in every now and then.

"There is trouble, princess." Percy frowned at Triton's tired face, leading her brother to take a seat in the couch. She went to the kitchen and returned moments later with two slices of chocolate cake. Triton discovered the wonders of chocolate last year and it became a quick favorite. "Uncle's bolt was stolen and he has accused father of stealing it. Father worries even more of you."

"Me?" she asked, watching Triton take a bite that made him smile instantly. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing!" Triton said quickly, looking horrified at the mere thought. It made the twelve year old demigod smile exasperatedly. Her father and brother always thought of her as the most perfect thing in existence, it was both amusing and a bit irritating at times. They would have spoiled her rotten, showering her with gifts and praises by now of it wasn't for her mother. "He is worried for you, princess. If he claims you now, Zeus will immediately conclude that you have stolen his bolt for father."

"I see." she frowned. "Uncle... should trust more. It is not our fault he did so many things that would make him think we could not trust him."

"Percy," Triton gave a sigh. "Be careful of whom you speak your thoughts to."

"I trust you." Her simple reply made Triton smile, chest swelling with happiness. "So, how may I be able to help, brother?"

"You do not..."

"I must!" she exclaimed. "My father is being ridiculed and forced into a war he does not want. My brother is on the verge of collapsing, probably running the kingdom while father is dealing with uncle. I will not sit down and watch you two fighting while I stay safe and protected!"

"Your mother has raised you well, princess. And I curse our blood for it's need to be unrestrained." he looked resigned, and he was. He fully expected a reaction like this from his sister. "Perhaps..., you could..., Not now. I will speak with father about that later. For now, let me enjoy chocolate."

* * *

"Apollo," the sun god was surprised to see that Poseidon had followed him out after another meeting.

"Uncle! How may I be of service?" he asked with a sincere smile. "How can I help my favorite Uncle?"

"You know of her." he said simply, and Apollo nodded. He was the god of truth and prophecies after all. "I... had spoken with Triton earlier, and he said that she wanted to help. Could you.. help her? A prophecy, before I send her out on a quest to look for my brother's bolt?"

"She has twenty days, yet she is alone." Apollo frowned. "No... she is to have two more companions."

_Prince of thieves and daughter of war_

_with the sea princess they shall depart_

_three shall go west to the god who has turned_

_and find what were stolen, see both safely returned_

_you shall be betrayed by one who calls you friend_

_And the ice queen shall be lost in the end_

"Two items were stolen." his eyes widened. "Oh no."

"The quest hasn't started until you've told her of it, uncle. I will lead the two other demigods to her home. You can explain then, and afterwards, we cannot interfere." Apollo sighed.

"Thank you," the sea god smiled and patted Apollo's head. "And do not listen to your father, Apollo. You are just as special and important as any of us."

Apollo smiled at that, before turning to leave. Later at sun down, after his duties are done, he will fetch Luke and Clarisse. His visions of Percy's future told him that they were the ones destine to stand by her. A few hours late, he was found in Camp Half-blood's sword arena, waiting for the lone demigod to stop.

"Your Luke, right." The demigod's eyes widened, before he bowed.

"Lord Apollo,"

"None of that, kid. Just call me Apollo." He grinned. "Your father said Hi, by the way. Said that he was proud of you, and very sorry that he couldn't talk to you."

"Yet you could?" Apollo could hear the underlying bitterness and sighed.

"No direct contact to our children." He said. "Father," he spat, "decreed that so that we could focus on our duties." He rolled his eyes. "but enough of that. I didn't come here to speak with you about daddy issues. I came here for a special quest."

"A quest? What? Another Apple of the Hesperides?"

"No, a special quest to retrieve the bolt. I need you and Clarisse La Rue packed up in the next 30 minutes for a very long quest." He said seriously, making Luke gulp before nodding. "Now go. Meet me outside camp boundaries, by _her_ tree."

* * *

"Triton? What's going on?" Percy rubbed her eyes tiredly as Triton woke her up. She spared the wall clock a glance to see that it was 9 o'clock in the evening.

"You will help." he said simply. "Two demigods are on the way here. I will speak of the rest later on. Dress up, princess."

Percy did as was told and went out with Triton where she saw three teens. One had bright blue eyes, blonde hair and a charming smirk, radiating more power than Triton. It was Apollo. With him was another boy, maybe three or four years older than Percy with sandy hair and mischievous brown eyes, and a girl younger than the boy but older than Percy, with light brown hair and fierce brown eyes.

"Hello Lord Apollo." Percy greeted, bowing slightly.

"Hello, Persephone. Thank your mother for me please. She's the reason we found the loophole that lets us speak with our children." He said with a grin, before turning to Triton. "Triton, where is your father? He must be here so that we could begin this."

"Father cannot come. Mother Ampithrite is being suspicious." He frowned at that, glancing worriedly at Percy. "I will send them off. This will be my quest for them, and they will be rewarded by the oceans afterwards."

"This is Luke Castellan, son of Hermes and Clarisse Le Rue, daughter of Ares," Apollo introduced the two. "They will accompany you. Now for your Prophecy,"

_Prince of thieves and daughter of war_

_with the sea princess they shall depart_

_three shall go west to the god who has turned_

_and find what were stolen, see both safely returned_

_you shall be betrayed by one who calls you friend_

_And the ice queen shall be lost in the end_

"Do not dwell on the prophecies, princess." Triton said with a smile, patting her head. "Your quest start tomorrow when you three leave. I will leave you two gifts, little sister. For now, you three must rest," with a snap of his fingers, three comfortable sleeping bags were conjured. "You can take these with you tomorrow."

They all went to Percy's room, with the two demigods looking curiously at her. "Your lucky, you know." Luke said.

"I know." she replied softly. "I am lucky that my father can openly show me that he cares, and can still manage to escape his brother's wrath. That my brother loves me and accepts me and hides me from his mother. That I am protected from most of the monsters because my brother visits me constantly, driving the monsters away. Indeed, I am lucky."

"And you have a brain." Clarisse nodded. "You know not to take things for granted. Hopefully you can fight well. Have that down and we'll be good."

"Do you really think our parents love us?" Luke asked.

"Your father is one of the busiest gods. The other gods always have something for him to do, that he is forced to let go of many things. He believes in duty first, before pleasure, thus why he does his duty first. He is over worked and is often belittled for his domain, coupled by mistrust for being the god of thieves. Lord Hermes has a lot on his plate."

_'Indeed,' _a voice whispered in her mind, making her eyes widen before they fluttered close. _'Tell my son that I am so proud of him, please Percy. Tell him that I love him and I apologize for abandoning him. I have plead with my father before to let me guide him away from **her**, but he refused. Afterwards, he kept an eye on me so much, that I cannot do a thing. Send him my love, please dear princess?'_

_'I will,'_

"Do you normally space out?" Clarisse asked.

"No, the gods speak mentally when they want to. I can speak with any god if they wish to contact me, except my own father." she said. "Luke, he spoke to me."

His eyes bore into hers with smoldering curiosity, judging her before nodding for her to speak. "He said, and I quote to 'Tell my son that I am so proud of him, please Percy. Tell him that I love him and I apologize for abandoning him. I have plead with my father before to let me guide him away from **her**, but he refused. Afterwards, he kept an eye on me so much, that I cannot do a thing. Send him my love'"

Luke looked down and Clarisse sighed. "Enough of that mushy stuff. Let's just get some sleep."

* * *

(It happens the same way it did in the book, with small edits. Instead of gladiolla apearing, make it so that Luke anticipates something going wrong and insisted that they all keep their packs on their person. They go up the ark with Luke telling Percy about Annabeth. She already knows who the naiad is and she is given the pearls in the Mississippi and didn't have to go to Santa Monica. They IM'ed Annabeth and Annabeth calls her a 'friend' and asks her to take care of Luke for her. Clarisse is disgusted by her father. Luke and Percy go into the Ride. Luke's shoes pull him into the pit.)

* * *

"Lord and Uncle," Percy bowed in greeting, the other two doing the same. "I am Persephone Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, and this are Luke Castellan, son of Hermes and Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares. I have come with a question if you would allow me to ask."

"Ask away," the god said coldly, fathomless eyes piercing into bright cerulean. The secret daughter of Poseidon. The reason a loophole was found in Zeus' laws, and the only daughter of his brother.

"Was something stolen from you as well?" Hades raised an eyebrow, surprised that the girl didn't come in with blazing accusations, or demanding something in return for the bolt she carried.

"And how did you make a conclusion such as that, child?"

"Our prophecy, m'lord. You shall find what were stolen, see both safely returned." she answered truthfully. He searched her eyes and her soul, surprised to find such honesty.

"Well then I congratulate you for finding your bolt." he said dryly, making the Ares girl's eyes widen.

"You..."

"I did not steal that thrice infernal bolt!" He thundered. "What would I gain should another war break out? More expansions? More souls? My realm is already full!"

"We did not mean to offend, my lord." Percy said softly. " Now may i ask on what you meant when you said that we already found the bolt?"

"Who gave you your bag, niece? Where did you get it?" he asked and all three eyes widened, the daughter of Ares' more so than others, filled with horror and shame and realization.

"My father." she replied numbly, making Hades pinch the bridge of his nose. "Now that I think about it Perce, didn't you leave that at the Casino?"

"That boy is his father's son." Hades grumbled. "Power hungry and violent. Self righteous and selfish. Without care and without love for the world."

"Er my lord," the son of Hermes intervened as Percy laid a gentle hand on the still shocked daughter of war. "Would you answer our question? Was there something stolen from you as well?"

"My helm." he grumbled darkly. "Who gave you the idea that I was missing anything in the first place when you heard your prophecy?"

"My brother," Percy said. "Triton said that it could be you, meaning someone was trying to get all three of you to fight each other. Due to what happened to us earlier, I suspect it's grandfather."

"What happened earlier, child?" he snapped, eyes narrowing on her.

"Someone cursed the shoes Luke has to fly straight into the pit, uncle." she replied, visibly shivering. "We nearly fell." Percy almost didn't notice Hades' eyes softening at that. No matter how obnoxious and annoying demigods are, not one of them deserved Tartarus. The fact that these three were decent made it even worse.

"If you fall, I believe you may never be able to return, niece." he said solemnly. "Now, enough of this. I will let you three go on two conditions. First, you retrieve my helm. Second, you stop this war. You have two days before the deadline, be quick. You may retrieve my helm after giving my brother back his lost toy." He sneered at the last part, but he was rewarded with a smile.

"Thank you so much, uncle Hades. I swear to return your helm." They bowed once more and he waved them off.

"See that you do, niece." He watched them break the pearls given to them by Poseidon and the three disappear into fine mist. He remembered her soul. It was pure light cerulean, wild and untamed yet pure as can be. It was a rare soul. The reason why he let them off easily. Another reason was the fact that they came to ask, not demand. They knew humility and respect and maybe, just maybe, there was hope.

He was then brought back to the current problem with Tartarus. Perhaps, it was time to speak with Hestia and Poseidon. Just them, for now. He knew Zeus would turn a blind eye as long as he possibly could, but that didn't mean that they would.

* * *

(Skip again. They battled Ares, manipulated the mist, boarded a plane with money the humans donated them, and soon, they're shooting up into Olympus.)

* * *

Olympus was beautiful, but it was a ghost town when they got there. Not a single god, or nymph or spirit can be found outside. The atmosphere was tense and heavy silence hung upon the land. The three ignored it and went on towards the court room where they found the 13 foot tall gods.

"Lord Zeus, my lords and my ladies," Percy greeted as soon as the people noticed them.

"Poseidon!"

"Brother!" Poseidon growled. "Listen to her."

"I am Persphone Jackson m'lord, and my father has given me and my companions the task of retrieving your bolt and Lord Hades' Helm" Shocked gasps and murmurs rang through while Percy took off the pack. "This was given to me by Lord Ares on our way here, supposedly as a reward. When we got to the underworld, I failed to notice that it kept returning to us even when we left it and that it got heavier by the second."

"Typical sea spawn," Athena muttered, making the girl give her a cold piercing stare.

"My lady, please do not judge me based on who my father is. I was not raised by him, after all. If you have any problems with my personality, my mother would be to blame. I am my own person, Lady Athena, I am not a copy of my father. I do not judge you based on who Lord Zeus is, m'lady, not that it would be a bad thing, but I judge you for your defining characteristics. Please do the same." It was spoken softly and respectfully, that Athena nearly blushed with shame and humiliation. Nearly everyone else fought to keep themselves from laughing as Percy Jackson turned back to Zeus.

"I apologize, m'lord. May I continue?" Seeing the god nod, she went on with the tale, recounting The battle with ares and their encounter with the pit.

"And where is it?" Zeus asked. Percy walked towards his uncle and laid the bolt at his feet before returning to his friends' side. "I must cleanse the bolt of it's human taint. We shall speak of this later." and he was gone with a thunder clap. The other gods flashed out, Athena being the first to run away. Moments later, only Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes and Hestia remained.

"Your grand father has always been fond of theatrics," Hermes said, looking at Luke with obvious adoration in his eyes as he shrunk down.

"Makes us think he should be god of the theater." Poseidon continued, shrinking down as well to hug his daughter. "I am so proud of you, Persephone."

"As am I of you, Luke." Hermes patted Luke's head. "did Percy give you my message?"

"Yes." he answered quietly.

"Know that I always watch over you." he turned to Percy, "Would you let me speak to Luke through you..., young princess?"

She blushed. What's up with everyone calling her that? "It would be an honor, Lord Hermes."

"None of that," he said, waving it off. "Call me Hermes."

"And me Apollo, princess." the guys grinned. "All is not over yet though."

Percy nodded. " You shall be betrayed by one who call's you friend and an ice queen shall be lost in the end. Do you know who?"

"The queen.., I am not so sure but if it means what I think it does, It may not be bad news." Poseidon said. "It's to come, young one and you must not dwell upon the prophecies. Now, you three best return to camp for now. Percy, please stay there for the rest of the summer."

"What? What's the problem?"

"There is no problem, Persephone. And even if there was, you have already saved the word today. Enough of that for now. You three must return to camp. You shall know what to expect soon."

"Of course," she sighed. "Well, we must leave, Father, Apollo, Hermes, Aunt Hestia."

* * *

"Luke!" a blonde girl crashed into Luke, hugging him. "How did it go?"

"It went fine Annie," He grinned, hugging her back before letting go. "This is Percy Jackson. Percy, remember Annabeth?"

"It's nice to finally meet you, Annabeth," she greeted with a smile and Annabeth gave a small nod and said "Likewise."

"Percy's mom found a loophole in Zeus' laws, Annie! I talked to my dad twice!" Luke told her, grinning widely with his eyes sparkling.

"They wait until you succeed, before they speak to you." she sniffed. "Is that why my mother wouldn't speak with me?"

"No, It is because your mother loves her father and her Rules too much, she is not willing to bend them, least they accidentally break." Annabeth glared at her, choosing to run away, making Percy sigh. "Sorry, Luke."

"Not your fault, Perce." He sighed. "We were both like that once. Prideful, scornful, bitter and hating. But enough of that. Let's speak to Chiron and then give you a tour."

* * *

Percy has settled in nicely, mostly because almost everyone was friendly. She found a sparring partner in Luke and Clarisse liking her meant that she was taught in wrestling without the taunts. The only person who didn't like her was Annabeth, despite the fact that she called Percy a friend, so Malcolm was the one who taught her Greek.

Two months later, Triton visited and gave her a fountain thet spewed out mist with a lot of drachma for Iris messaging. Her first call was her mother.

"Percy!" Sally was smiling and Percy could see her in their cabin in montauk. "Im so proud of you! Your father told me everything that has happened!"

Percy blushed but still kept smiling. "It was as scary as it was fun, mom! And I had great companions. I.. was wondering..., well,"

"Spit it out dear. You know you can tell me anything," her mother's eyes shone with pride and joy mixed with hints of curiosity.

"Well, Luke sort of didn't finish schooling and Lord Hermes and I talked about it a few days ago. He told me that Luke has been here all his life so... I sort of offered to ask him to stay the year with us, and maybe go to school with me. And then it turns out that Luke has yet to finish school so I thought you could tutor him and it snowballed from there and ended up with Lord Hermes saying that he'll pay for everything and..."

"It's fine, Percy," her mother was amused as she listened to Percy talk nervously. "I'm sure Luke could stay with us."

* * *

"Something is very wrong," Percy muttered, allowing her instincts to lead her. She was surprised when it lead her to the forests, and even more when Luke appeared, pale and trembling, before collapsing into her.

"Oh gods Luke, stay with me. Come on, breathe..." She draped his arm over her shoulders and did her best to get them to the infirmary as quickly as possible. Thank the gods, the fates were on her side when she found that Will was there. He was one of the best among the children of Apollo, and their father always left letters for them in her cabin.

"Will, help! I found him in the woods like this!"

"Lay him here Perce. I'll do my best." he helped her get Luke to a hospital bed and after a few seconds, he cursed, showing her a red oozing welt in his palm. "Go to Chiron, Princess. This is Pit Scorpion venom. None of those could enter the woods unless brought inside."

Percy nodded and ran, looking for Chiron whom he found playing Pinochle with a god. This must be Dionysus, the camp director. The others told her that he hadn't returned to camp ever since the solstice.

"M'lord, good morning. May I speak with you and Chiron?" she asked softly.

"A brat with manners? Alright, what is it?" he asked, eyes holding scorn. She sadly remembered Dionysus' tale, along with Belephron and his wife. Who could blame him?

"M'lord, Chiron, Luke has been attacked by a pit scorpion," she said. "Micheal told me to inform you."

"Indeed, Precious Johnson, very well. Go tend to Leon Castro in the infirmary. If he is to survive, he would know whom did it." Dionysus said dismissively.

"Of course, m'lord, but shouldn't I try to track down..."

"No! It is too dangerous, child. Return to Luke's side for now, or perhaps you could inform his siblings." Chiron said kindly. "Go on."

"Of course," and Percy left to inform the Hermes cabin, knowing that Hermes would know as he always kept an eye at the Cabin. Of course, that is assuming that he still didn't, considering that he always kept an eye on Luke and the Stolls.

* * *

It took two weeks, before Luke woke up and he felt like an absolute mess. It wasn't the physical pain or discomfort, because no matter how great they were he still felt numb. His baby sister, his little princess whom they swore to raise, had stabbed him in the back. Had left him because her pain and hate was too great.

"Luke," it was Percy, her face sad but it contained no pity, just acceptance and reassurance. He didn't even notice that she was there, until her hand came to stop him from standing up and she called his name. "It's been two weeks. The Stolls took over your cabin, it's utter chaos there now, and your father has been pestering me non stop with worry." That got him to smile, despite the numbness. It distracted him. Gave him other things to think about.

"My father has been..."

"Yeah. He was half mad with rage when I first told him, before he was overcome by worry," she smiled with amusement, shaking her head. "Lord Apollo found amusement in listening to him rave."

That made him chuckle a little, which turned into coughing. Only then did he realize how parched he felt. Percy, bless her, immediately took the glass of nectar on his bed side and set the straw against his lips.

"You still have to rest, Luke. Afterwards, how about we stay with mom this school year if you want?" She didn't mean to say it like that, but ADHD made her blurt things out at the worst times.

"Your kidding?" he rasped. "Your offering me free room and board?"

"It's not exactly free. Hermes is paying Triton to pay dad to pay mom for home schooling. It's sort of like his hiring mom to be your tutor," she smiled sheepishly.

"No way..."

"Well at first, Lord Hermes just mentioned that you've been in camp since you were eleven. I sort of offered to ask you to stay with us but well, it sort of ended up with mom Tutoring you" she shrugged, smiling. "Would you come?"

* * *

Percy and Luke were sitting on the beach one sunset, when Triton found them. He was smiling, eyes sparkling as he swam up to shore to meet them.

"Change of plans, you two!" he grinned. "The prophecy's complete."

"Huh?" Percy was the one who voiced both of their confusion. "Wait.. what? I mean, we know who betrayed but... The ice Queen shall be lost in the end?"

"Yeah. Mom's gone. She and Grandfather were sent to join our other grandfather. It turns out, they were plotting to take over the sea and help revive grandfather." He sighed. "Well, I said goodbye to her. She never was my mother anyways. Sally was more of a mom to me than my own mother by blood."

"You want to hate her, but you can't and losing her still hurts." Luke said, sighing as the prince sat next to him. "It means you care, m'lord, and that means you have a heart. It means you are better."

"Call me Triton, Luke." He smiled at the demigods. "Anyways, your mom and dad are getting married in a week, Percy. You and Luke will then stay at the Palace for the school year."

"Wait, what?" They sad in unison, eyes wide and jaws dropping.

Triton grinned, almost laughing at the two. "Yeah, you heard right. You'll be spending the year in the Palace. Now, enough of that. I will pick you two up in three days, your clothing for the wedding will be taken care of. Pack what you need. I will be here by sunset in two days."

"Yes brother," Percy replied while Luke was still dazed.

"Um... M'lord... I mean.. Triton?" Luke asked tentatively before the god returned to the seas. "How exactly would I live if.."

"We'll take care of that, and your father would be welcome to visit you," he said with a smile. "Well, I have to go."

"Bye brother!," and Triton disappeared into the oceans.

"Wow..." they said in unison.


End file.
